


11 Random Facts about Sirius Black

by SlytherinMAlfoy107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMAlfoy107/pseuds/SlytherinMAlfoy107
Summary: These are 11 Random Facts about Sirius Black.





	11 Random Facts about Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. The harry potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please don't be angry if I have done a mistake. Please comment and/or leave Kudos.

** Sirius Black **

  1. The day he was born his mother told him "You are a Black my boy, We are Pure Blood and better than everyone else, Remember that." She told him that everyday before he went to sleep until he was 5.
  2. His first memory is of him being punished for asking why muggles are inferior.
  3. He and Regulus used to be very close when they where young. They used to do everything together.
  4. But he then met James Potter and he and Regulus stopped being close.
  5. The first time he met James Potter was the first time he thought that maybe being Pure Blood and rich isn't everything. James Potter and his friends seemed so happy even if they weren't rich and not all of them were Pure- Blood.
  6. He didn't expect to get sorted in to Gryffindor, he wasn't that brave just reckless and he believed that he would have done well in Slytherin.
  7. When he found out that Remus was a werewolf he was truly frightened but he wouldn't leave his friend by himself.
  8. The proudest day of his life was when Dumbledore trusted him enough to make him a member of the Order.
  9. Before his brother died he had send him a letter that he ignored. Sirius wishes that he hadn't ignored the letter because his brother might have been alive if he had just read it.
  10. The thing he regrets most was not being able to save James and Lily. When he found out that wormtail had betrayed them he swore that he would avenge them.
  11. He would confuse Harry and James. The day he died he actually thought that he was dueling with James and not with Harry.




End file.
